


We’ll Be Fine

by Andria_Stilinski_Reid_Stark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andria_Stilinski_Reid_Stark/pseuds/Andria_Stilinski_Reid_Stark
Summary: The pack tell Stiles dad about his and derek’s Relationship.  It does not go well and this is the aftermath.





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> First Teen Wolf FanFiction. Feel free to comment,

A sharp kick connected with my side and left me gasping.

“I expect you out when I get back.” Heavy footsteps walked away slamming the front door in their wake. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn’t stay there. I half limped half crawled to the steps. I slowly made my way up the stairs having to stop every couple of steps when I couldn’t breath through the pain. I could feel the blood running down my back and I prayed the small cuts weren’t deep. The bag I had packed in preparation for this day was still in my closet. I updated it each year but things I used everyday weren’t there. I grabbed the case I had under my bed and my laptop before sitting on my bed. I was only gonna rest for a second. I kept my ears out but focused more on regrouping, cataloging my injuries. The cuts on my back weren’t bad and neither was the bump on my head. I was more worried about my ribs. They weren’t broken but I don’t think they were just bruised. I knew at the moment there was nothing so I ignored it and moved on. My emotions were all over the place. Betrayal, hurt but mostly anger. At this point it was hard to tell what I was feeling. I focused on the thing I could handle.Anger. I got up quickly staggering for a second before grabbing my things. I ignored the pain and went downstairs to find my phone. The moment I hit the last step I realized that I didn’t need my phone. I grabbed it but I didn’t have anyone to call anyway. The surge of pure rage that followed that thought pushed me to walk out and keep walking. It hurt like hell and I knew I was being irrational. 

Walking through the woods at night was a death wish. The long walk would give me a moment to think and get my thoughts together. The pack had obviously told my dad about Derek and I. That picture was them in the kitchen of the new Hale house. The plan was probably made by the girls. They had badgered me for weeks to tell him. Isaac and Cora helped I was almost completely sure. They were there for most arguments and had taken to just leaving when the yelling started. Boyd definitely knew but wasn’t actively involved. Him and Erica never lied to each other. They wouldn’t have told Scott or Peter. Jackson would have been against the idea and would have told me immediately so he was out. The only one I wasn’t sure about was Derek. On one hand he had told me to take my time telling my dad. On the other he had been the one who started the arguments. His sneaky behavior lately had me leaning more towards involved. Which was a punch to the gut. Pain flared in my chest I had to stop for a second. I started to taking steady deep breaths. This wasn’t the moment to have a freak out. I repeated until it wasn’t so difficult. The idea that he knew hurt more than anything. I pushed the hurt letting anger I felt replace it. Anger I could handle because at the moment I didn’t need anymore hurt. When the house came into view I almost stopped. I could hear the music they were blasting. The n Lise only served to anger me more. They just cost me a parent and they didn’t even know it. I headed up the steps and started banging on the door. It had barely been opened a second before I pushed in. Cora barely said hello before I glared at her.

“Stiles?“ She seemed surprised to see me maybe I was wrong about her knowing. If I was wrong about her I was probably wrong about Derek. I hoped anyway. I dropped my bags in the entryway before walking to the living room. Everyone was looking at me. Lydia had a small smirk on her face while Erica smiled at me. They acted like it wasn’t a big deal to disregard my wishes. Derek walked towards me but before he could speak I grabbed him. Are lips connected violently while the bond between us flared bright. The closer we got the more we could feel each other. I could feel the slight guilt and smugness he carried. I pulled away sharply. My ribs protesting the jarring movement causing me to gasp.

“Stiles? He took a deep breath. The smell of pain and blood probably shocked him causing his eyes to flare red. “You’re bleeding” The betas followed the alpha’s lead taking deep breaths. Derek started forward but froze when I moved back quickly. I needed to think before moving.

I laughed coldly. “If you and your puppies thought before disrespecting my wishes I wouldn’t be a hurt, homeless orphan. Thanks by the way.” I shouted before noticing the music had stopped. They would hear me fine if I talked normal. There faces held stunned looks. Derek reached toward me calling my name.

“Stiles.” I moved back before glaring at his outstretched hand

“Don’t. Right now I don’t want anything to do with you.” He looked hurt before guilt took over his face

“You’re dad did this.” Lydia said. It sound like a question but it wasn’t. I rolled my eyes giving her a duh look. I turned back towards Derek to see if had something to say. A small part of me hoped he’d deny it. When he didn’t I started shouting again.

“I had hoped you didn’t know. That they had come out with this plan all by themselves. The one thing I asked of you is to let me tell him at my pace.” All the hurt was coming back. My injuries were aching and I was so tired.

“I-m so-“ I turned toward Isaac.

“Can it, Lahey” He flinch slightly his mouth clicking shut audibly. I scrubbed my hands down my face. I started to walk towards the stair ignoring the voices calling for me. I would have left my bag but I knew I wouldn’t fall asleep tonight. It was best to spend the night researching and being productive. “Jackson can you take those bags to the guest room” I kept my back turned waiting on him to reply. He jumped up quickly grabbing them before turning towards me.

“Do you need help?” He said gingerly wrapping a hand around me before I could stop him. A step at a time I left too hurt to care about everyone else. For once I put my feeling first.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter.  
> Fingers Crossed!!

After Jackson helped me clean up I spent the entire night translating a old grimoire. Jackson had tried to get me to sleep but I sent him downstairs. I didn’t really expect him to be gone long. It was 6 am when the point where I couldn’t keep my eyes open came. I told myself I’d rest for a few minutes though I knew I was lying. I woke a little when Jackson joined me. Later a knock and voices talking quietly. Even the smell of food couldn’t wake me fully. I sleep til one when Jax came in with food. I grabbed the plate before he could realize.  
XXXXXX  
I started to leave the food outside the door when it opened.   
“He’s sleep.” Jackson said grabbing the plates. I didn’t follow him in, just continuing to stand in the doorway. I took in the sight of stiles sleeping. Grimacing at the bandages on his back.  
“Is he okay?” Jackson laid next to him plate in hand. I must have been making a face cause he rolled his eyes.  
“He fell asleep at six. He’s not gonna be up to eat. He’s okay but his ribs are bruised, there are cuts on his back and he has a real tender bump on his head.The cut-“ He stopped looking a little pale.”There was glass it was tinted like a beer bottle.” He was staring at his plate in disgust. I was feeling slightly sick myself. The thought that I had caused this made my heart hurt.When he finished I grabbed the empty plates and walked downstairs. Isaac was sprawled on the couch with Cora. The others had went home and I wasn’t expecting them til lunch. I was surprised when they all came bursting in at 9. I sat up in alarm thinking something was wrong. When they didn’t say anything just stood looking disappointment I realized there issue.  
“He hasn’t left and Jackson still is up there with him.” I picked up the book I had dropped and turned the page. I wasn’t even really reading it. Cora had left earlier to do whatever she did. The commotion had woken up Isaac and he was looking at me sadly. He seemed to wake up just in time to hear what I said. I moved towards him and let him lean into me. Everyone else sat on the surrounding furniture. Scuffling at the top of the stair grabbed my attention. Jackson made his way down texting on his phone. He was smiling not seeming to realize everyone was looking at him. I called his name to get his attention. He stared at everyone taking in the sad and disappointed faces.  
“Stiles is sleeping. No he doesn’t forgive you all. He might or he might not.” He sneered. He seemed angry at them probably on Stiles behalf. I gave a small warning growl for good measure. Erica laughed at him.  
“If he can forgive you he can forgive us.” The anger left replaced by confusion. “I mean you were horrible to him the last few years and he doesn’t care for you much now.” Scott butted in.  
“Stiles cares about Jackson. They both gave as good as they got. Stiles did nothing to you. You caused this all on your own.” I noticed the tension between him and the girls. Allison was sitting with Lydia instead of Scott. Whenever she tried to catch his eye he would look away.  
“Whatever. You weren’t even in on it and your best friend choose his childhood enemy over you.” Yelling while she flashed her eyes at him.  
“Enough. Erica lose the attitude and the eyes. Jackson what did you come down here for?.”I waited for him to reply.  
“Some clothes” He mumbled before grabbing them and rushing upstairs. I shoot Erica a look.  
“You could’ve of been less of a bitch.” Isaac called. I stared at Isaac in surprise. He rarely cussed or confronted someone. Everyone was gaping as he started walking to the kitchen. Erica quickly got up to follow. I didn’t go hoping they would work out there issues on there own. My chest panted when I realized that normally I’d ask Stiles to talk to them. From the kitchen I heard Erica yelling. I caught the tail end of her rant.  
“What worried mom doesn’t love you anymore. I mean you came up with this whole thing. Imagine how much he’ll want you when he finds out. You already lost your position as pup, Lahey.” Erica said sarcastically. I was in the kitchen before either could leave. I flashed my eyes and growled causing them to flinch.  
“Erica take Boyd upstairs and calm down.”She stomped away. I turned to Isaac who had his arms wrapped around himself.   
“Pup” I went to grab him when he pulled away.  
“She’s right. It’s all my fault and- and Stiles hates me. Oh god. He’ll hate me when he finds out.” He ran from the room forcing me to follow. When I caught up to him he was on his bed sobbing.  
“Okay your okay.” I laid next to him letting him burrow into his chest. He wanted to tell him it would be okay but no matter what Jackson said, I wasn’t sure myself. Would he forgive us?  
XXXXXXXX  
Jackson had just came in with food waking Stiles up. He grabbed the plate. While Jax stood looking worried and a little sad.  
“Hey, you alright?” He asked from the top of the bed. Jackson just nodded while moving to join him. As great as it smelled he honestly wasn’t really hungry. Setting it on the nightstand, he reached over to his laptop.  
“You need to eat.” Jackson took the laptop and replaced it with the food. Rolling his eyes Stiles grabbed the fork, taking a small bite. Making a face as if to ask are you happy he continued. His was eating faster seeming to realize he was a lot more hungry than he expected. Jackson looked smug like he had won because Stiles ate lunch. They spent the time in silence until he was done. That’s when Jackson seemed to want to say something. “I want to know the whole story. I got the gist but I wanna hear it from you.” He waited for him to gather his thoughts.  
“Basically the pack sent a photo of me and Derek to my dad. We were making out in the kitchen. When I got home he was drunk. So fucking drunk.” He stopped putting his face in his hands. Rubbing is hands down his face, he continued. “He attacked me as you saw and then he made give him my keys. He kicked me one more time for good measure. Told me to get out his house and not come back. I laid there for a minute where I realized where he use of got the picture. I walked from there to here and you know the rest.” They sat there just looking at one another. Jacksons face held anger while Stiles was carefully blank.  
“Was this the first time? Was he always like this?” Stile didn’t really answered just shrugged. His eyes were kinda far away. He stood up before speaking  
“I’d rather we not talk about this.Okay. I’m gonna hit the shower.” He walked like he really wanted to run, closing the door behind him  
XXXXXXXXX  
The water was almost too hot when I got in. I leaned my forehead against the wall taking deep measured breaths. Thoughts of how my dad was when I was a kid ran through my head. He didn’t start getting physical til I was older. The first time when I was twelve. He wasn’t bad before then, he was just really neglectful. Even then it was just a slap here and there. When Scott got turned that when it got really bad.   
I shook the thoughts away lathering in the soap someone had left in here. It was mindless and didn’t require much thought. Exactly what he needed. It didn’t last nearly long enough and I was done within ten minutes. I didn’t get out after turning off the water. I just stood there until Jackson knocked asking if I was okay. I reassured him I was fine before drying off. It was kinda hot in the room so I decided against a shirt. Bending down caused my ribs to twinge reminding me to replaced the bandages I had removed.  
“Jackson?” He opened the door grabbing the box of bandages I gestured towards. I hiss at the sharp pain when he pressed the sticky parts down  
“Sorry. Sorry.” He was gentler the next time but still a little heavy handed. When he finished we moved back to the bed. I tried to focus on the show he had put on but I could feel his eyes on my face. When he realized I wasn’t going to acknowledge him he grabbed the remote.   
“Hey” I huffed at him as he turned off the tv.  
“My earlier question.” He seemed nervous like he didn’t really want to know the answer.  
“It wasn’t this bad til Scott got turned. He didn’t like me keeping secrets. He got more violent.” He gestured for me to continue. “That’s why I didn’t tell him, why I didn’t want anyone else to tell him. He may be a bad dad but he’s my dad. I had lost one parent and I didn’t wanna lost another.” I had my arms crossed defensively. I expected him to judge me but he didn’t. He just offered a comforting half hug.  
“Why didn’t you tell Derek or us?”   
“I was worried how he’d, well, how everyone would react. I figured the fact that I wanted to stay would cause problems. My dad is my dad I still love him but I loved Derek and I didn’t want to lose him.”  
“Loved as in past tense?”  
“I don’t know. I-No I do know I love him it’s just I’m angry at him. Them. I don’t know how to react. They disrespected my wishes and broke my trust. They were suppose to be my friends. Derek is my mate. I know he isn’t perfect I just never thought he’d do something to hurt me.” Jackson looked reluctant to speak but did anyway.  
“I know he hurt you even if it was unintentional. I get it really. It’s not wrong to be angry but I think you realize that you’ll eventually forgive them. Stiles he’s human, their human. They fucked up but they didn’t mean it. They thought they were fixing everything. Their your family. They love you so much that they came up with an elaborate plan to fix your life. They wanted to make you happy. ”  
“But I didn’t ask them to. My relationship isn’t there business.” I didn’t want to hear him defend them. I knew he was right but at the moment I was still to angry to care. Also as childish as it was I wanted someone on my side. I rolled towards the wall, signaling the end of our conversation.  
“I didn’t mean to upset you I just thought you should know. I’ll leave you alone.” I heard his footstep retreat and the door click.  
XXXXXX  
My heart raced slightly when the door opened. I couldn’t stop the flood of disappointment when I realized it was just Jackson. I knew Stiles needed time, it was that the longer he stayed in the room the more I worried he wouldn’t forgive us. Jackson signaled me to follow him and started walking toward the door of my office. When we got in I sat on the couch instead of the desk, trying to not be intimidating. He closed the door so the others couldn’t listen in before joining me. He didn’t start talking immediately, he seemed to be thinking over his words.  
“I know you meant no harm, that you thought it would help but you hurt him. Please let me finish.” I started to interrupt only to stop and nod, letting him to continue. “Let him figure this out. We talked earlier and not gonna tell you exactly what was said but I think you should know that. As mad, as hurt, as he is he didn’t stop loving you.” His words hit me hard and I almost sagged in relief. I hadn’t admitted that the fear that he was done with me had been overwhelming me. “I’m gonna go.Kay.” He walked out the door after I thanked him. I sunk into the cushion letting the feeling of relief fall over me. I didn’t realize how much I was worried about it. The bond we shared was still blocked when I tried reaching again. The sharp pain at not getting through caused my wolf to whimper. As bad as it was the bond was part of my anchor and the thought that I was gonna lose it had sent me spiraling a little. My wolf who had been buzzing under my skin was calmer now. I startled slightly at the faint crashing I heard. When yelling followed I stood taking a breath. Pushing down my emotion I went to see what the pups had done.  
XXXX  
The next time Jackson went upstairs Stiles was asleep. It wasn’t early but it wasn’t late so he expected Stiles to be researching. When he started to leave he noticed the black Henley he was sleeping in. He must of packed before leaving the Sheriff. Even the name caused his eyes to flash. The shirt gave him even more hope that everything would work out. He closed the door going to find Lydia. They needed to have a talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it went pretty well. I’m going to keep working on it.  
> Creative criticism is welcome and so I’d telling me if you like it.  
> Until Next Time  
> -Andria


End file.
